Tarot
Tarot is a recurring character in Housepets! She is a Pomeranian capable of paranormal powers, and is the (former) avatar of the Spirit Dragon. She is also Peanut's girlfriend and was introduced in But Happiness is Not dramatic! Official Site Biography Peanut’s girlfriend is a Pomeranian with ultra super psychic powers, and can commune with the spirits in order to see into the future, which she does quite often. She doesn’t explain the constant inconsistency with her power’s use or why everything has to be part of an ultra-dramatic mystical war or some such, but she can make like a holodeck with her mind. So what are you gonna do, complain? Personality Tarot is rather quiet and polite, and acts rather sweetly. She is very knowledgeable and serves as Peanut's other go-to for an explanation when Grape isn't around. She is generally level-headed, but can easily be annoyed by some things, though she considers Peanut's naive attitude cute, much like Spirit Dragon, even stating that she admired his "blunt honesty." Physical Appearance Tarot is a light yellow Pomeranian with yellow eyes, though they change green whenever Spirit Dragon has influence. She has long curved ears similar to Peanut, and a large fluffy tail. Being a Pomeranian she is short in comparison to most characters, being on par in height with King and The Milton Ferrets. She used to wear a green collar with "Horus' Eye" on it, until Spirit Dragon lost her powers. Now she wears a red collar with a green Tarot card tag, though both it and the collar can be hard to see sometimes due to her long fur. General Information With her psychic gifts, Tarot can accurately predict the future through various tools whether it be with tarot cards or a crystal ball (later replaced by the new crystal tablet), but she can also use her abilities without tools for assistance. She has also demonstrated an ability to speak inside of Peanut's head, telekinesis, and can create realities with her incredibly strong sense of imagination. As Spirit Dragon's avatar, Tarot is her representative in reality, however this isn't to say she is a creation of the Spirit Dragon, often battling her and reminding her that Peanut is her boyfriend. Relationships Peanut Tarot's boyfriend. When Grape started dating Maxwell, she appeared on the Sandwich's doorstep. Peanut had no problem with this (and wasn't bothered by the fact that she was levitating things in their living room) and is more entertained than anything by her powers. She also brings Peanut along on some of her cosmic conventions. Through out their time together they have come to truly love each other, despite Tarot originally being there only to keep Pete from acquiring Peanut as an avatar. Sabrina An apprentice psychic who works with Tarot. Her powers aren't nearly as strong as Tarot's, but she has been taught well. She was originally meant to one day succeed Tarot as Dragon's avatar, but after Heaven's Not Enough, Part 3, this is unlikely. Sabrina continues to remain both Tarot's apprentice and friend although, occasionally, she reminds Tarot that being an apprentice does not mean her subordinate. Grape Peanut's pet sister, and former crush. Grape was originally wary of Tarot's abilities, and was scared that she'd do something to Peanut, however she has since gotten over this. She and Tarot get along well now, often playing together in their "Imaginate" games, though Grape has expressed jealousy over Tarot taking Peanut on cosmic adventures. King Tarot assists King occasionally, having full knowledge on the fact he is a human turned into a dog, and helps him to protect his fate from Pete the Griffin. They first met when King was drunk on orange soda and tried flirting with Tarot. Tarot however dismissed him because she "doesn't date humans." King realized Tarot knew of his former identity and went off to look for her, learning about The Cosmic Game. Tarot assisted him in Australia, helping him get his wife back and stop Pete. Karishad Karishad and Tarot are known to be good friends, although he annoys her sometimes. It was because of him texting her that King was able to find them in Heaven's Not Enough, Part 3. When they returned home, he glomped her to welcome her home, despite the fact they went home on the same cruise. Max A neighborhood cat that plays with Tarot, Peanut and Grape in their "Imaginate" games. Spirit Dragon Tarot is the Spirit Dragon's avatar. They both have separate consciousnesses, though they can speak to each other through spiritual means. Spirit Dragon is responsible for Tarot's powers, and she fought for her in Universes & Unrealities. Most of her powers have diminished after the events of Heaven's Not Enough, Part 3. Pete Pete is Spirit Dragon's competitor in Universes & Unrealities. While Tarot has done many things to prevent Pete's actions, they never have actually interacted. Trivia *The pronunciation of Tarot's name is slightly debatable. Some pronounce it as "Tear-oh", "Tar-oh", or "Tear-ot". *Tarot is one of 6 characters to have changed their collar in the series, the others being Fox, Joey, Fido, Tiger and Zach *Tarot might be aware of the fourth wall as evidenced in Fond Farewell. Category:Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Dogs Category:Female Characters Category:Dimension Prime Category:Celestials Category:Avatars Category:Collar Changers